


The Kids Are Swinging From the Castles

by tingodvons



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Kurapika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tingodvons/pseuds/tingodvons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leorio worries he isn't a good father. Kurapika deals with a worried Leorio. Gon is worried that Leorio is worried. And Killua is just concerned about their video game collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kids Are Swinging From the Castles

**Author's Note:**

> 1) title taken from Swinging From The Castles by AWOLNATION  
> 2) kurapika uses they/them pronouns because nb kurapika or bust  
> 3) this is the most self indulgent thing ive written and it all started with a headcanon that leorio is the protective dad who waits at the front door for gon's date

Leorio is a good dad, okay? He really is. He keeps a roof over their heads, he pays the bills with his nine-to-five job (well, mostly nine-to-five), and he feeds and waters his kid: the whole nine yards. Not that Kurapika doesn't help—in fact, Leorio doubts he would be a fully functioning human being without Kurapika. They do something for the government, FBI, top secret, not even Leorio is supposed to know.

They have a nice house in a suburban area: two floors, four bedrooms, four bathrooms, a nicely sized basement, a backyard worthy of a large dog (not that they have one—Leorio’s allergic—but not for lack of trying). Oh, and a son. Adopted.

Leorio never thought he'd be the one for kids. It was as if they just had a kid one day. One week Kurapika was suggesting fostering kids to fill out one of the bedrooms and the next week Gon was loudly running through their house, eating their food, and climbing into bed with the two of them at night to ward off nightmares. And Leorio ends up being fond of him.

But now, present day, at age fourteen, seven years since they officially adopted him, Gon was complaining that his dad drove him to school. 

"I can just take the bus! Like everyone else!" Gon complains loudly from the passenger seat. 

"You wouldn't be able to get up early enough for the bus," Leorio replies with little heat, not looking at Gon as he drives. He turns the car into the parking lot at the school, and turns off the engine. "Gon, you have never complained about me or Kurapika driving you before, what's the sudden rush to ride the bus?" 

Instead of dignifying Leorio with a response, Gon just huffs loudly and crosses his arms, looking away. 

“Is there something I should know?”

Still silence. 

Leorio knows how stubborn the boy can be, especially since he’s a teenager now, so he decides to change the subject.

"Didn't you wear that jacket every day for the past week? When's the last time you put it through the wash?" 

"Pika didn't remind me to put it in the wash!" Gon argues, but he is smiling now, referring to Kurapika with the childhood nickname he had come up with when he was seven. 

Leorio ruffles Gon's hair, and the smaller teen laughs, swatting his hand away. "Go to school, Gon," Leorio says affectionately. 

"Okay! Bye, Leorio!" Gon starts to get out of the car, backpack already slung around his shoulders, then slams the car door shut and sprints off. He watches for a moment to make sure Gon gets into the school.

Leorio sighs, turning the car back on and starting his drive to work. He _is_ a good dad, right? Then he wonders why Gon seems to be keeping something from him. 

*****

“What do you mean Gon’s not coming home for dinner?” Leorio demands. He’s been home from the hospital for a maximum of two minutes and he has just gotten the news that Gon is _out._ With _friends._

“It’s Friday, we usually order take out anyway,” Kurapika says with an off-handed shrug, going through their collection of take-out menus. “It’s not like he’s missing some big, important family dinner.” 

“But—but where is he!?” Leorio sputters.

Kurapika looks up and raises an eyebrow at him. “Why has this got you so upset? Gon has gone out on Friday evenings before.” 

“But—!” 

“Leorio, calm down,” Kurapika says with concern, putting down the menus and turning to fully face him. 

“I can’t!” Leorio exclaims, flailing his arms around, managing to knock a few of the menus off of the kitchen counter. 

“Leorio!” 

“Has he been asking you not to drive him to school lately?” Leorio asks, voice staying at its high volume. “Like, saying he’s gonna take the bus?” 

“Yes,” Kurapika answers calmly, “and I don’t see a problem with it.” 

“What?!” 

“He’s fourteen, he can take the bus!” 

“Yeah, but why is he asking _now_?!”

“Why are we arguing about this?!” Kurapika finally shouts, and Leorio sobers considerably. “Just let him take the bus,” they continue, voice lowered in volume. “What’s the problem with that?”

Leorio shrugs, leaning against the counter dejectedly. “Just…why is he asking now?” 

“Maybe because he’s just started high school?” Kurapika suggests. 

“Is it because he’s ashamed to be seen with us? Ashamed of _me?_ ” 

“Oh my god,” Kurapika says, and takes a few steps forward, reaching up and pulling Leorio’s face down to their level. “Leorio. You’re a great father. Gon is not ashamed of you.” 

Leorio, bent uncomfortably and face squished in Kurapika’s hands, mumbles, “I think he’s hiding something from us.” 

Kurapika doesn’t let go of Leorio’s face. “If he is, he’ll tell us when he’s ready.” Then they kiss him, sweetly, on the lips, and finally let go. Now standing upright, Leorio stretches his back. They turn their back to Leorio, organizing the menus on the counter. “Now, pick up the menus and call in an order for Chinese.” 

Leorio, now somewhat reassured, leans down wraps his arms around Kurapika’s middle. “Well, since Gon is out, shouldn’t we…take advantage of the time we have to ourselves?” he whispers in their ear. 

“Leorio,” Kurapika says disapprovingly. And when Leorio lifts them up, carrying them easily out of the kitchen, they shriek, “ _Leorio! Put me down!_ ” 

*****

Gon runs through the front door at 10:57pm, three minutes before his curfew. “Leorio! Pika! I’m home!” he calls. 

“Yo!” Leorio says from the couch, where he and Kurapika are currently stretched out together, with Kurapika half laying on top of Leorio and wedged between him and the back of the couch, Leorio’s arms folded comfortably behind his head and the TV on at low volume in the background. Gon toes off his shoes at the front door and walks into the living room. “How’d you get home?” Leorio asks. 

“My friend’s brother gave me a ride home!” Gon exclaims happily. “Which, guess what! I made a new friend!” The teen is practically bouncing on his feet. 

“Gon, you’re friends with everyone,” Kurapika says with amusement.

“Yeah, but like, a best friend!” Now, Gon really is bouncing. “His name is Killua! He just moved here a couple weeks ago and we have a lot of classes together and a lot in common and he’s really cool! And his older brother can drive!” 

“A best friend, huh?” Leorio muses. “When do we get to meet him?”

“He’s coming over for video games tomorrow!” Gon tells them with a huge grin. 

“He is? And when were you going to ask us about this, Gon?” Kurapika asks with a slightly scolding tone.

Gon’s grin turns sheepish, and he rubs the back of his head bashfully. “Haha, um, just now?” He faux yawns, and says, “I’m going to bed. Goodnight Leorio! Goodnight Pika!” 

“Goodnight, Gon,” the couple replies in tandem, and Gon runs up the stairs with loud footsteps. Leorio waits until he hears Gon close the door to his room to muse aloud, “A new friend, huh?”

“A new _best_ friend,” Kurapika corrects, voice laced with sleep, and they snuggle in closer to Leorio’s side. “Maybe that was the secret you thought he was hiding.”

Leorio mutters. “Whatever,” under his breath, burying his face in their hair to muffle his voice. “Don’t fall asleep on me,” he says more clearly a moment later. “You drool.” 

“Do not,” they reply immediately, and Leorio peers down at them to see their eyes are closed. 

“Do to.” 

“Do not.” 

“Do to.”

Kurapika hums in response, using Leorio’s chest as a pillow. 

*****

Leorio wakes up to the smell of pancakes and bacon, and for a glorious moment all his worries are gone. 

“You made breakfast!” he proclaims happily when he walks into the kitchen a few minutes later. Gon is already at the table with five pancakes stacked on his plate, shoveling them into his mouth with a fork, and three strips of bacon that are drowning in the excess syrup that has pooled.

Kurapika, standing at the stovetop, replies, “Closer to brunch, really,” and stays focused on the sizzling bacon. 

“Whatever you’re calling it, it smells delicious,” he says, standing behind Kurapika and wrapping his arms around their middle, resting his chin on top of their head. “What a nice thing to wake up to.” 

“Maybe if you had woken up _earlier_ there would still be some left for you,” Kurapika says in a nonchalant tone. 

“ _What?!_ ” Leorio practically shrieks, and lets go of his spouse like he’s been stung. “Then what’s _this?!”_ He motions at the cooking bacon and the plate farther down the counter, with a small stack of pancakes on it. 

“Mine,” Kurapika replies simply, seemingly unaffected by Leorio’s outrage. 

Leorio, dumbstruck for a moment, finally looks over at Gon, who finishes the last forkful of his pancakes with an exaggerated bite and a noise to match. His son grins at him, then gets up, gathering his plate, and stacks them in the sink. 

“Thanks for breakfast, Pika!” Gon practically sings, walking over and pecking his parent on the cheek. “I’m gonna go get ready for Killua!” And then he’s sprinting up the stairs to his room, while Leorio still stands in the middle of the kitchen. 

A couple minutes later, he and Kurapika sit at opposite ends of the kitchen table: the latter thoroughly enjoying their pancakes and bacon, extra syrup poured on top (which Leorio remarks that they’ll get a cavity, but it’s half-hearted and desperate), while Leorio has a lowly bowl of cereal. Wheat-y cereal. Stuff that’s _heart healthy_. 

“Are you sure there isn’t any extra batter left?” he asks. 

“Gon got your portion of the pancakes, since you weren’t downstairs yet,” Kurapika tells him, taking a cleanly cut bite of their (chocolate chip) pancakes. 

Leorio huffs, shoving a spoon-full of wheaty cereal in his mouth, letting the milk dribble down his chin. “When’s Gon’s _best friend_ coming over?” he asks with his mouth full. 

Kurapika gives him a distasteful look. “I think around noon.” 

Leorio looks at the clock on the microwave. Noon is only fifteen minutes away. Since they were going to have company, he should probably put on a shirt. And pants that weren’t pajamas. 

Leorio swallows and wipes the milk off his chin while Kurapika gets up from the table, but Leorio only knows that because he hears the scrap of the chair against the floor. A second later, his cereal bowl is pushed away and a plate with one pancake and two strips of bacon is placed in front of him. 

He looks up at Kurapika, who smiles at him, and leans down and puts a finger under their husband’s chin, tilting it up slightly. They kiss him sweetly, literally, tasting of syrup and chocolate chips, and when they pull back and stand up straight, Leorio is grinning ear to ear. 

“Don’t forget to clean up,” Kurapika tells him, then leaves the kitchen. 

*****

About ten minutes past noon, the doorbell rings. Almost immediately, Gon is sprinting down the stairs, and his speed makes him slide on the hardwood floor for a moment.

“Killua!” Gon exclaims, throwing open the door, and Leorio sets aside the paperwork he had been doing, slowly, and stands up from the couch. “You came!”

“Of course I came, you dummy,” a new voice—Killua—scoffs lightly, and Leorio steps out from the front room to finally see this new _best friend_ for himself.

The first striking trait is that the kid’s hair is practically white, sticking out in every way imaginable. His skin is pale, like he has lacked sunlight for major parts of his life, and the medical professional inside him makes Leorio worry a little. His face has some sharp features, and his clothes, while simple, look expensive. But he’s smiling. And Gon is practically _glowing_.

“Ah, Leorio!” Gon finally takes notice of his parent. “This is my best friend Killua!” 

At the words, Killua promptly turns several shades of red. “Stop that!” he practically hisses, hitting Gon’s forehead with an open palm, the impact making a small noise. “It’s embarrassing!” 

“But…weren’t you the one who said you wanted to meet my parents—mmm!” Gon’s sentence is muffled as Killua slaps a hand over his mouth. 

“Shush!” the boy commands. While Gon struggles against him (Killua now has an arm around his neck to keep him in place), Killua finally meets Leorio’s eye. “Nice to meet you, old man.” 

Leorio’s blood boils. “Hey, I’m not old!” He points an accusing finger at Killua. “Say that again!” 

Killua shrugs. “Old man,” he says with extreme casualty. 

“I oughta teach you some manners!” Leorio threatens.

KIllua’s face forms a menacing grin, but only for a brief second, because he suddenly snatches his hand away from Gon’s mouth. “Gross!” he says, practically gagging. “He licked me!” 

Gon sticks his tongue out at Killua in response. 

“Come here!” Killua makes a grab for him, but Gon dives out of the way. “You’ll pay for that!”

“You have to catch me first, Killua!” Gon teases, and sprints up the stairs, his friend hot on his heels.

And that is how Leorio meets Gon’s best friend, Killua Zoldyck. 

*****

“Gon,” Killua starts, sounding deadpan. 

“Killua!” Gon exclaims happily, feet propped up at the top of the couch and head hanging off the edge, hair just barely brushing the floor. 

“I thought you said you had video games.” 

“Eh? We do!” 

They are in the basement, where there’s a large television hanging on the wall. A large bookshelf spans the wall perpendicular to that one, book ranging from medical studies to knitting novels, biographies to dated French literature. Gon is on the large couch that is parallel from the TV, which leaves Killua standing in front of the television itself, examining the household’s gaming collection.

“No, no,” Killua shakes his head. “These aren’t games.” 

Gon swings around, sitting up on the couch. “Those are definitely games,” he says, sounding confused. 

“But these are, like, the worst games imaginable.” Killua looks at the sparse collection. “You own _all_ the Call of Duty games?! What the hell! These are terrible. And the first Assassin’s Creed? Only the first?” 

“Leorio didn’t really like it, so we didn’t buy the newer ones…” Gon voices, sheepishly. 

“Next time, we go to my house for gaming.” 

“Okay!” 

Killua turns to look at Gon. “So what do we do now?" he asks. 

“Hmm,” Gon furrows his eyebrows in thought. “We could always go outside!”

“It’s too cold,” Killua replies instantly. 

“We could…hang out in my room?”

“What does your room have that the basement doesn’t?” 

“Uh…” Gon scratches the back of his head, and then his face bursts into an excited expression. “We could make out!” 

Killua falters. “Wh-what?”

“It's not like we haven’t before,” Gon shrugs. “I mean we _are_ dating—“

“Not so loud!” Killua shushes him, rushing forward and tackling Gon to the couch. The smaller boy laughs, wiggling under his grip. 

“What's wrong with saying it?” Gon asks, his voice quieter now. 

“I don’t want your parents hearing!” 

“Eh? But, weren't you the one who wanted to meet them?” 

Killua blushes. “Th-that’s not important! They don't have to know yet, so be quieter!” 

“But, Killua, you’re the one who’s being loud right now,” Gon observes innocently. 

Killua blushes a deeper red. “Just, be qui—mmph!” 

Gon throws his arms dramatically around the other boy’s neck, and brings him in for a sloppy and impromptu kiss. Their lips smack loudly against each other, noses bumping somewhat uncomfortably, and Gon can’t stop smiling. Finally, Gon breaks the kiss. 

“What? Why’d you stop?” Killua asks, somewhat frustrated.

“Do you _really_ like kissing that much?” Gon asks in return.

“What?” Killua’s tone is confused and frustrated. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“Well, you didn’t like it when I licked your hand, and making out is kind of like that and—Killua!” Gon shrieks. Killua had gone in for the attack, fingers scrambling lightly over Gon’s stomach, tickling him. “Aah! Killua, stop!” he shrieked, laughing, as the merciless attack continued.

*****

By the next week, Gon has stopped complaining about his parents driving him to school. Leorio is thankful that things have seemed to go back to their regular normalcy, with one crucial exception: Killua Zoldyck now invades their home at every given opportunity. On weekdays, he’s there when Leorio gets home from work, most of the time staying for dinner. He’s there on weekends, taking up space in the basement and bringing gaming consoles and games to match, making Leorio go through the painstaking process of hooking them up to the television. The only time he isn’t there is past eleven pm, when Gon’s curfew is in place. Even then, he usually stays at least one night on the weekends. 

Kurapika doesn’t seem to mind the small invasion, somewhat to Leorio’s dismay. They just make sure there’s an extra place set at the table when there are formal dinners, or that there is enough food for _both_ growing boys when they just eat in the living room. But sometimes Kurapika isn’t home in time for dinner, which leaves Leorio to deal with the boys. _Alone_. 

But Gon is certainly happy with Killua around, so Leorio puts up with it. And it's not like he doesn’t _like_ Killua—he just doesn’t like his rudeness and his consistent jabs at Leorio’s age, but he will admit that the boy has a sort of charm to him. 

And maybe Leorio would be able to enjoy him more if Gon wasn’t still hiding something from him. 

“What do you think he's hiding?” Leorio asks, late one night, laying awake in bed. 

“Leorio, please go to sleep,” Kurapika replies. 

“Like, I’m missing something key here.” 

“Leorio, go to sleep. It’s close to one a.m.” 

“But I can’t even begin to imagine what it could be? Is it something to do with Killua? Is Killua just a cover up? Why isn’t Gon telling us—telling _me_? That kid is practically transparent! He never keeps secrets.” 

Kurapika groans, and rolls over to face their husband. “Do we have to talk about this now?” they ask, blinking at him groggily. 

Leorio turns to face them. “I guess not,” he says with a frown. “I’m just—“

“Good, because I leave for a business trip in the morning and I need to sleep.” Kurapika rolls over onto their other side. 

Leorio pouts in response, muttering, “Fine,” and drapes an arm around Kurapika, pulling them close and spooning them. 

“Leorio, please go to sleep,” Kurapika sighs. 

“Can’t I cuddle with my spouse before they go away on a long, _long_ business trip,” Leorio begins to lament dramatically, pulling Kurapika closer to him. “What will I do without you warming my bed at nights?” 

“I’m only going to be gone for two days,” Kurapika huffs. “That is literally _only_ one night.” They sound amused though. 

“Oh, woe is me,” Leorio continues, and Kurapika laughs quietly. “One _whole_ night.” He pauses. “I’ll have to invite one of the neighbors over to keep me company. Maybe the business man two houses down, Pariston—"

“Maybe you should invite Tonpa,” Kurapika cuts him off in deadpan. 

Leorio makes a retching noise. 

*****

It’s the next day, Wednesday, when the ball finally drops. 

“Hey, Leorio!” Gon rushes into the dining room, where Leorio is sitting at the table. It’s one of the rare days where Killua is not at their house, and Leorio is using the more peaceful atmosphere to get paperwork done.

“What’s up, Gon?” he asks, looking up from the medical report and taking his reading glasses off. 

“Can I go out Friday night?” Gon asks excitedly. 

“Where are you gonna go?”

“Well, there’s this new restaurant that opened up on the west side of town, and Killua and I are gonna do a date-night over there and—“

“ _Date night?!_ ” Leorio yells, standing up so quickly his chair topples over. 

Gon’s eyes go wide, deer caught in the headlights look absolutely perfect. “Uh, did I say d-date-night?” Gon laughs nervously, hands folded behind his back as he rocks on his heels. “I-I meant, uh…“

Leorio can’t find his voice, his brain is too scrambled to form coherent noises, let alone sentences. 

Gon just looks more nervous, borderline panicked, at Leorio's silence. “Uh, Leorio?” he asks in a small voice. “Are you angry?”

“Huh? Of course not!” The words are out of his mouth before he realizes it, but it surprises him even more that he means it. Leorio walks around the table and crouches down in front of Gon, who looks slightly scared. 

“Gon, I’m just relieved that you told me,” he continues, putting a reassuring hand on his son’s shoulder. “I thought you were hiding some big secret from me—“ 

“I didn’t want to!” Gon wails. “It was Killua who wanted to keep it secret around you guys! And I didn’t want to make him uncomfortable—” 

Leorio just laughs, pulling Gon into a hug. “It’s okay Gon, I’m not angry.” Gon hugs him back tightly. “As long as you’re happy, I’m happy.” 

After a minute or so, Leorio finally lets go. “Everything’s fine,” he reassures him. “You can go on your date-night on Friday.” 

Leorio can’t help but smile when Gon’s face breaks into his usual sunny grin. “Thanks, Leorio! It’ll be so nice not to only have Pika to talk about it with now.” And then he walks out of the dining room. 

Leorio, meanwhile, is rooted to the spot. As soon as the words register in his mind, he scrambles towards the table, grabbing his phone and dialing a number. 

The phone rings four times, and then Kurapika picks up. “Leorio?” They sound concerned. 

“ _You knew Gon and Killua were dating?!”_ Leorio shouts into the phone. 

On the other end, Kurapika just sighs. “I told you only to call if it was something important.”

“This is important!” he protests loudly. “This is very important! This is Gon telling you something and not me!” 

“Gon didn’t _tell_ me,” Kurapika defends. “I figured it out and asked him about it. Like you said early, he is very transparent. Didn’t even try to hide it. He’s very happy, you know.” 

“So you knew and you didn’t _tell me?!_ ” Leorio shouts. “You let me wonder and _worry_ for weeks—" 

“It wasn’t my secret to tell,” Kurapika replies, nonchalant. “Listen, I’m in the middle of a very important meeting, I’ll text you when I finish up here. I’ll be back home tomorrow, we can talk about it then if you’re stilled riled up.” And then they hang up on him. 

*****

“Leorio, get away from the door.” 

“No.”

“Leorio.”

“ _No_.” 

“You know Killua.” 

“I don’t care."

“You’re going to embarrass Gon.”

“I’m his dad. It’s my _job_.” 

Kurapika sighs and walks away from the front door, where Leorio is currently hovering, and back towards the living room, where Gon is simultaneously anxiously waiting and sulking. “Sorry Gon, he’s not budging.” It’s Friday night, and the three of them were currently waiting for Killua to arrive to take Gon on their first, very officially known date. Needless to say, Leorio was tense. Gon was tense because Leorio was tense. And Kurapika just wanted things to go smoothly.

Gon pouts slightly. “It’s okay, Pika. You tried.”

“I’m sure you don’t have much to worry about,” Kurapika muses aloud. “He’s knows Killua. Killua knows him.” 

“Yeah, but—“ Gon begins to protest.

“He’s here!” Leorio suddenly shouts. 

“At least wait for him to ring the doorbell before you—“ Kurapika’s loud reply is cut off by the sound of the door opening loudly. “Damnit,” they mutter.

Gon races from the kitchen to the front door, where Leorio is standing, currently blocking it with his hands on his hips. Gon peaks between Leorio’s arms to spot his boyfriend standing there, looking taken aback. “Hi, Killua!” 

“Hi, Gon,” Killua responds, but in a less enthusiastic voice. “Uh. Hi, Leorio.” 

“Killua,” Leorio acknowledges with a clipped voice, staring down at him. 

There’s a tense moment of silence between them, where Leorio continues to stare down Killua and the younger boy seems to shrink under his gaze, as if some battle is raging on in the silence and Killua is being slaughtered to pieces. Eventually, Kurapika walks up and puts a hand on Leorio’s shoulder, pulling him away from blocking the front door completely. 

“Hello, Killua,” Kurapika greets warmly. “You look nice.”

Killua, no longer trapped in Leorio’s hard stare, snaps out of whatever loss on the invisible battlefield he was enduring and suddenly regains his composure. He looks down at the slightly fancier clothes he’s wearing, which differ from his usual extremely casual, and then looks back at Kurapika. “Thanks!” 

“How are you getting to the restaurant tonight?” Kurapika asks. 

“Walking!” Gon chirps in reply, stepping out onto the front step to stand next to Killua. Gon is in equally fancy-ish clothing, matching Killua’s style. “It’s in the middle of west side, and that’s only a short walk from here!” 

“Well, have a good time,” Kurapika says, as means of finishing the conversation. Their hand has left Leorio’s shoulder, and they stand patiently in front of him, blocking him. “Tell us if the restaurant is any good, Leorio and I might have to go there for a date night.” 

“Okay!” Gon calls over his shoulder as they begin to walk away from the front door, and Killua makes a quiet, “Gross,” noise. “Bye Pika! Bye Leorio!” 

Suddenly, Leorio pushes past Kurapika and calls, slightly angrily, after them, “His curfew is 10:30!” 

Gon looks back at his parents, looking slightly terrified and embarrassed. Killua just laughs.

Kurapika reaches up and slaps a hand over Leorio’s mouth. “It’s 11:00!” they amend, loud enough for the boys to hear. “Have a nice time!” 

As the two walk away, leaving Kurapika scolding Leorio in the doorway, Killua laughs and says, “Gon, you’re blushing up to your ears.” 

A minute later, when Kurapika finally closes the door, they stumble slightly when Leorio leans down and puts his head on their shoulder, bending at an uncomfortable angle. “He’s growing up,” Leorio bemoans softly. 

Kurapika lifts his head from their shoulder, and kisses him softly on the lips. “I know.” 

 


End file.
